This invention generally relates to slide type calculators. More specifically, this invention relates to a slide type calculator of the type wherein a movable slide member has printed thereon a plurality of transverse scales which can be seen one-at-a-time through a slot in a fixed member. Specifically, this invention relates to such a calculator which contains scales with desired numbers to be chosen under each letter of a bingo card for a variety of types of bingo games.
Most persons are familiar with the game of bingo. A series of number and letter combinations are drawn at random and a person tries to match these numbers on squares defining a 5.times.5 matrix under the letters B, I, N, G, O. This game is played only with numbers 1-75, which thus limits the number of possible combinations. In addition, the bingo playing cards are not printed in a truly random sequence using all possible numerical and letter combinations. Rather, the cards are presently printed in what are called "sets" of 6,000 different cards. With these mathematical factors in mind, and the right of a player to choose his own card from a set, it is possible to calculate those numerical combinations on playing cards under the five letters which should maximize the changes of winning. These combinations vary somewhat depending upon the precise variety of bingo being played. There are, in fact, at least 10 commonly played game varieties. Using the precalculated factors to choose a playing board for all of these varieties can become confusing and time consuming. As an aid to this determination, I have devised a slide type calculator for use in selecting a game board. The desirable number combinations for several different games are placed on a movable slide. The slide may be moved in a fixed frame to make one set of combinations visible at a time corresponding to the game variety being played. Use of a properly designed index factor allows quick and accurate selection of the correct number combinations.